


eyes

by brightclam



Series: polyam SG1 [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Don't copy to other sites, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, implied rape is a passing mention of hathor/daniel, season 3 ep 3 fair game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightclam/pseuds/brightclam
Summary: Teal'c has shared a secret with Daniel. Daniel goes to talk with him about it and gets more than he bargains for.set during season 3 ep 3 fair game





	eyes

**Author's Note:**

> for this story it would be helpful to watch the episode fair game to understand the context.

\-----------

It’s the middle of the night. It’s almost 1 in the morning. Not really a time to be wandering the SGC. It’s not unusual for Daniel Jackson to be here this late; however, he would usually be holed up in his office. Tonight is different; he’s pacing through the hallways, thinking about what Teal’c had shared with him in confidence. That Cronos had killed his father in some no doubt horrible way. And now to have him on the base, walking and talking and being a typical imperious goa’uld.

Well, he’s not walking and talking anymore. Now he’s lying in an infirmary bed, close to death. Daniel wonders if that gives Teal’c any satisfaction. He also wonders if that possible satisfaction is marred by the fact that Teal’c is likely to be blamed. He knows Teal’c would never do that, as do Sam and Jack and General Hammond. Proving it, however, is going to be much harder.

Teal’c had said someone invisible had attacked them. It’s a lead they’re going to follow up tomorrow. Really, Daniel should just wait till morning. Still, the thoughts won’t leave him alone. He decides to head down to the infirmary and see if there’s any more information to be had on the subject. Teal’c is still coalescing there, recovering slowly from his injuries. Daniel doesn’t want to admit to himself that the real reason he’s heading there is to make sure his friend is okay.

His friend.

Something in his stomach twists at that. Teal’c is his friend, of course, but recently he’s been feeling a prickling of something different. Watching him stalk across an unfamiliar planet, competent and confident. Watching him during kel’no’reem, serene and beautiful in the silence. Seeing him smile very occasionally, how it makes his stomach fill with butterflies. How Teal’c had looked when he was sharing the intimate truth of his father, how he had trusted daniel with that.

Daniel has always fallen in love easily. Really, how could he not fall in love with Teal’c?

Still there are things to consider, like Sam. He loves her with his whole heart, and while he knows he’s polyamarous, he’s never discussed it with her. He’s suddenly afraid she’ll think he doesn’t love her enough if he brings it up. Nothing could be further from the truth and he can’t stand to hurt her. Then there’s Teal’c himself; he is an alien after all. They’ve never discussed his people’s views on sex and love. What if they’re just as homophobic as earth is, or they frown on polyamory much the same? What if Daniel is just reading into their relationship too much and he drives Teal’c away, offends or angers him? Could he take the rejection, the possible backlash?

He shakes the thoughts off. He’s just a friend going to visit an injured teammate, nothing more. He has to stay focused.

He’s made it to the infirmary, where he’s greeted by the single nurse on night duty. She’s sitting in the small room off the infirmary, working on paperwork. If any patient needs her help, there’s a radio as well as surveillance camera she occasionally glances at. Other than that, the infirmary is empty other than Teal’c, and in an adjoining room, the unconscious cronos. He nods hello to the nurse and heads past her to the main infirmary.

He can see Teal’c lying in one of the beds, his eyes closed and a primly folded blanket pulled up to his chin. At first he thinks he’s asleep and hesitates, turning to leave, but then Teal’c opens his eyes a slit and speaks, his tone as measured as always, but with a hint of welcome:

“Daniel Jackson.”

Daniel can’t help but smile at him, and he straightens his glasses and steps closer to the bed.

“Hey Teal’c, just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing.”

Teal’c lips twitch up in an almost smile, but there’s something wrong with the expression. As he draws closer, Daniel can begin to see something glimmering on his cheeks. Finally, when he’s only a step away, he can see what they really are: tear tracks, staining his face in thick, wet lines. It knocks the breath out of him; he would never have believed that Teal’c would cry, he always seems so in control.

But maybe that isn’t fair; of course Teal’c can cry, he’s not made of stone. Maybe it’s that it hurts to see him so obviously upset, so torn up by something that his iron control has fallen. Daniel gets the feeling he wasn't supposed to see this; Teal’c had been alone before he entered. But Daniel had chanced upon this display of emotion and there was no taking it back. So he lets himself react to it the way he wants to; he grabs a chair, fumbling in his hurry, and sits down by the bed.

Hesitantly, moving slowly so Teal’c can express discomfort if needed, he reaches out to lay his hand on Teal’c’s blanket covered arm.

“Teal’c, are you okay?”

Teal’c turns his head away for a moment, something like shame flitting across his face and making Daniel’s throat choke up. He doesn’t want Teal’c to feel hurt by being seen like this. He wants Teal’c to feel safe getting the support he needs. He wants to be close enough to Teal’c to help him when needed. Maybe that’s selfish, but it’s true. Teal’c had trusted him enough to tell him before, please let him trust him now.

“Teal’c, it’s okay. You can talk to me. Or you can not talk at all, whatever helps you the most.”

Teal’c turns back to him, dark eyes flashing with something that quickly disappears, too quickly for Daniel to get a grasp on what it was.

“I understand, Daniel Jackson. I trust you. However, it is not in my nature to speak of such things.”

They sit for a moment as Daniel considers that. Then he gathers his strength and prys gently:

“Not in your nature, or is it frowned upon by your culture.”

Teal’c smiles wanly at that, amusement flickering in his eyes.

“Perhaps both.”

Daniel doesn’t push any further, just stay quiet and gently strokes his finger along Teal’c’s forearm in what he hopes is a comforting gesture. Finally, Teal’c speaks again, his voice almost a whisper. It’s a tone of voice like the one from their conversation about Cronos before; intimate and secretive.

“Cronos lies dying, and I know I should feel relief. At last my revenge is being realized, even if not by my own hands. And yet, all I can feel is sorrow. Sorrow because nothing has changed. Killing Cronos cannot bring back my father. Nothing can.”

Daniel sighs, hearing the breathe shake as he exhales. That is a lot to cover, but all of it is unfortunately true. Daniel knows he should have something to say, that’s his job after all, as the diplomat and archeologist of the group, he always is supposed to have soothing words ready. But now he finds himself empty of anything profound, anything that doesn’t ring hollow against the massive grief that TEal’c is carrying. Finally he just has to settle for the pitiful, useless words of:

“Teal’c, I’m sorry.”

Teal’c smiles gently, his eyes forgiving as he speaks:

“It is alright, Daniel jackson.”

Suddenly it all feels like too much for Daniel; teal’c’s grief and his own grief for those he had lost, creeping in as his thoughts spiral. He places an elbow on his knee and uses it to support pressing his forehead into his hand, grinding his palm into the soft skin as if he can force the thoughts away. He knows he shouldn’t be acting like this, Teal’c is the one who’s really hurting here---

There’s an unexpected touch, just barely, a finger brushing against the hair on the back of his head. He goes perfectly still, feeling like a rabbit hiding from a hawk, if the hawk is all the potential hidden in that touch. Teal’c speaks softly, like this too is a secret:

“May I?”

Daniel considers that, knows the smart thing to do is say no. He doesn’t need to feed his crush, even if Teal’c is doing nothing more that comforting a friend. But Daniel Jackson has never been one for a safe decision, so he says:

“Yes.”

And god, he’s glad Hathor never touched his hair because it means he doesn’t flinch as Teal’c carefully buries his fingers in his hair. It’s shorter now, but it feels just as good to have his fingers stroking through the strands. His nails occasionally, gently, scrape over his scalp, making him shiver at the touch. Teal’c continues speaking, his voice a comforting monotone:

“You may grieve, DAniel Jackson. It will not detract from my own grief.”

And damn, doesn’t he know just what to say. That’s another thing Daniel loves about him; despite his unfamiliarity with earth culture sometimes making him appear insensitive, when it really counts he always knows exactly what to say. Suddenly everything inside Daniel is bubbling up--the grief, the love, the fear, the reckless urge to just say it--and he blurts out:

“Teal’c, I think I love you.”

Teal’c is silent. The whole infirmary rings with the silence. Daniel suddenly can’t stand it---

He throws himself up, sending the chair flying back and causing his hair to get tugged painfully as he rips Teal’c’s fingers out of it. He doesn’t look at Teal’c and doesn’t wait as he runs from the room. 

\------------

Daniel runs.

His breath bursts forcefully from his chest as he runs, and he focuses on the sound of his gasping, trying to ignore the thoughts spinning in his head:

Oh god, what had he done---

No, don’t think---

Don’t---

Sam has to be in her lab. She has to be.

He screeches to a stop at her door, which to his immense relief is open. She’s inside, working on some massive machine on the table, and looks up at his abrupt entrance. She can tell something is wrong almost instantly and she drops the tool she’s holding, starting towards him. 

“Daniel, what’s wrong?”

He rushes inside her office, shutting the door for at least an attempt at privacy, before he bursts out in a tense whisper:

“Sam, I may have just told Teal’c I love him.”

She stares, wordless, and he drops into a chair, hiding his face in his hands.

“God, I’m sorry---”

She stutters and tries to speak:

“Daniel--”

Before she can continue, he’s looking up in desperation and blabbering:

“Sam, I love you, I swear---”

She cuts him off, voice more like an order:

“Daniel, calm down.”

Daniel falls silent and watches her fearfully. She crouches to be at his level and carefully takes his hands in hers.

“Daniel, I’m not angry.”

All of a sudden all the panicked energy leaves him and he relaxes in a rush.

“Oh, thank god.”

She smiles at him affectionately and asks:

“I assume this means you’re polyamarous?”

He laughs nervously, hesitating a moment before replying:

“Yep!”

She nods and, still keeping her voice calming, speaks:

“Perfect, I am too.”

Daniel lets his head drop back and he laughs with relief.

“Oh.”

She continues:

“So, I can say that this isn’t going to be a problem when it comes to our relationship. However, you still have to talk to Teal’c about it, and I can’t possibly predict how that will go.”

Daniel groans, squeezing his eyes shut.

“That’s a conversation I’m not looking forwards to.”

She laughs and pulls him in for a hug before replying:

“It’s something you can deal with in the morning. Here, you can sleep on my cot.”

\-------

Teal’c watches Daniel run from the infirmary, trying his best not to feel hurt. Of all the things he had expected from the doctor’s late night visit, a love confession had not been it. Even less had he expected him to run afterwards. Surely this is not normal human behavior? There is only one way to find out, so he slowly and painfully sits up in his bed and reaches for the bedside table where the radio sits.

It crackles as he turns it on and then he speaks into it:

“Nurse?”

There’s a moment of waiting and then she replies:

“Yes, Teal’c?”

“May I be permitted to use a telephone?”

“Of course.”

She comes into the infirmary from the room she was working in and quickly and efficiently settles him into a wheelchair before wheeling him over to the wall where the phone sits. She leaves him there and returns to her room after telling him:

“If you need me, just call.”

He nods and begins to dial in the phone number Jack had had him memorize. It’s the number to Jack’s apartment. He is most likely asleep, but teal’c has hopes that he may keep just as strange of hours as their other teammates. After a long wait of ringing, the phone picks up.

“Jack O’Neil. Who is this?”

Teal’c smiles at the familiar voice.

“Jack.”

“Oh, Teal’c! This is the first time you’ve called me buddy, and you are aware it’s one in the morning?”

Teal bows his head in apology even though he knows O’Neil cannot see it.

“I am sorry, Jack. However, I have something urgent to ask you.”

“Well, shoot.”

“Daniel Jackson came to visit me tonight, and I believe he confessed his love for me. Before I could respond, he fled. Is this normal courting behavior?”

There’s a long silence on the line, and when Jack responds his voice has gone serious.

“No, it’s not normal. It sounds more like he didn’t mean to say that, so he panicked.”

Teal’c frowns.

“I do not wish him to be panicked or any other negative emotion.”

Jack sighs.

“Unfortunately, I think in this situation it was unavoidable. But let’s get to what’s really important, what do you want?”

Teal’c searches his feelings. If it were simply a matter of the physical, it would be a resounding yes. Daniel Jackson is undeniably beautiful and Teal’c has found him attractive since he first laid eyes upon him. His feelings are somewhat more complex; he loves Daniel, as he loves Jack and he loves sam, as one should love a friend and a shield brother. The question is, does he also love him like a lover?

He thinks of the doctor, of how gentle he is, how he is always willing to help. Of his hidden strength that comes out when needed, but that never leaves him cruel. Of his determination and sense of morals, stronger than any other man he has ever met. Yes, he thinks, he is very much in love with this man.

“I must admit I would be eager to pursue a relationship with him.”

He can hear O’Neil breath out over the phone. A sense of danger niggles at him. 

“However, I am unaware of human culture and customs. Are there any reasons why I should not pursue him?”

Jack coughs and then responds:

“Well, when it comes to human societal norms, relationships between men are generally frowned upon.”

Teal’c nods, understanding.

“You warned me of this when we began our relationship. It does not bother me.”

Jack continues:

“There’s more. Humans also generally frown upon being in a relationship with more than one person.”

That sends a spike of fear through Teal’c’s heart.

“Does this mean I have upset you, Jack? ”

“No, no. I’m fine with you dating other people, as long as our relationships remain equal. But that is something you’ll have to discuss with Daniel, see if he’s alright with it.”

Teal’c nods, smiling affectionate.

“Yes, I imagine I have much to discuss with Daniel Jackson.”

\----------

The next morning, Daniel approaches the infirmary with no small amount of trepidation. However, he braces himself and enters.

Teal’c’s eyes are instantly on him, incredibly knowing. Daniel feels himself squirm and wants to run again, but he knows Sam would kill him. So he marches forward until he’s next to Teal’c’s bed. A glance around the infirmary thankfully shows him that they’re alone for the moment. This is not a conversation he wants interrupted. He fidgets with his glasses before finally sitting down.

“Hey, Teal’c.”

Teal’c smiles gently at him, as calm as ever. That makes Daniel feel a little calmer; not being screamed at or ignored is better than he honestly expected.

“Hello, Daniel Jackson.”

Daniel hesitates, but eventually jumps in:

“I’m sorry about last night. About running off on you. It wasn’t a good way to deal with what I was feeling and it wasn’t fair to you.”

Teal’c bows his head in acceptance, his eyes shining affectionately.

“It is alright, I was told that it was likely you had panicked.”

Daniel feels his stomach flip; who had Teal’c talked to? Oh, God, it was probably Jack.

He drops his eyes to the floor feeling too ashamed to continue. Teal’c speaks, his voice quiet and soft:

“Daniel Jackson, I too love you.”

Daniel can’t help but gasp, his heart beating faster.

“Teal’c, that’s great, but we have to talk about something. I’m in a relationship with someone else and, well, I need to know you would be okay with it.”

Daniel finally raises his eyes, afraid of what he’ll see, but he finds Teal’c smiling wider at him as he responds:

“I too am in a relationship with another, Daniel. It does not bother me.”

Daniel feels breathless and speechless; this is going better than he could ever have imagined. Before he can find the words, Teal’c slowly raises an arm. He moves slowly enough to give Daniel time to pull away, but he doesn’t want to. Teal’c’s gently runs his fingers along Daniel’s jawline, making him gasp again. The contact makes him feel flayed open and vulnerable, but also makes him want to beg for more. Teal’c speaks:

“Daniel, I would like to kiss you.”

Daniel sighs, the breath hissing quietly past his lips. Teal’c has no idea how much he wants that. He stays still for a moment before throwing caution to the wind. In a flurry of movement, he’s climbing into the infirmary bed, throwing one leg on each side of Teal’c so he’s straddling him. Even so, he keeps a careful amount of space between them both so as not to make him uncomfortable and not to irritate his wounds. Even so, there’s nothing wants so much as to be able to sit on Teal’c’s lap.

Teal’c eyes flit up and down the length of Daniel’s body and he smiles appreciatively. Daniel can’t help but grin back as he asks:

“Okay?”

Teal’c nods and Daniel carefully lowers himself down until he’s straddling Teal’c’s thighs and leans forwards until they’re chest to chest. He feels a rush of warmth in his stomach at the feeling of the well muscled body beneath his. He carefully supports himself with his hands on the side of the bed and then smiles at Teal’c:

“I believe you said something about kissing?”

Teal’c nods, his smile soft and loving. He slowly raises his arms to embrace Daniel, his hands landing in the small of his back. They rub small circles there and it makes Daniel relax further into him. By then they’re face to face and Daniel tilts his head to slot their faces together, but waits for Teal’c to complete the motion. He obliges, bringing their lips together softly. They kiss like that for a moment, just a chaste brush of lips, until Daniel decides he wants more and parts his lips. Teal’c quickly catches on and slides his tongue inside, their tongues sliding together slickly. 

It feels so good and Daniel is dangerously close to asking to be ravished right then and there, but the infirmary is a public place and they don’t want to get caught. He slowly, regretfully, pulls away, breaking the kiss. Teal’c leans back contentedly, his lips fuller and pinker from kissing. Daniel sighs and remorsefully makes his way out of the bed and back to his chair, but they continue smiling at each other. Daniel feels the need to say it again, relishing in being able to:

“I love you, Teal’c.”

Teal’c smiles the biggest smile Daniel has ever seen from him and responds:

“I too, love you, Daniel Jackson.”

\---------------


End file.
